Drifted Sparks Series--Part 5. Questioned Decidion
by Silver Spider
Summary: Decisions are not always easy to make, especially when so many people are counting on you. Martin learned this the hard way.


**Summery: Decisions are not always easy to make, especially when so many people are counting on you. Martin learned this the hard way.**

**Author's Note: The songs "As Long as You Love me" and "Glory of Love" don't belong to me but I'm not making any money from them so please don't sue me. Enjoy.******

**Drifted Sparks Series**

**Part 5. Questioned Decisions**

**By: Kayla Anasazi (a.k.a. Silver Spider)**

****

**Prologue******

     Ryan, Devon, and Alex stared down the barrel of the gun that was pointed in their faces.

     "Boy, all that time fighting Preds and we get killed by some guy," Alex sighed, "this isn't how I wanted to die. Well, I didn't want to die at all but…"

     "You fought Predacons?" the man was alerted by his words. 

     "Uh…yeah," Devon frowned, "how did you…"

     "Come inside. Quickly," he put the gun down and guided them to the door.

**Chapter 1**

     For Eric Cole, things were finally starting to look up. He and his teammates were reunited, Silverbolt…no Justin, was going to be alright, and even Rachel seemed to act nicer. It just occurred to him that she had acted rather strange on their last conversation, but it couldn't be anything important, Eric thought. 

     He was on his way to the waiting room where Jamie and Chris were waiting for Ariana to help Justin out. When the doctors examined him an hour ago, they said that his was the most miraculous recovery they had ever seen. His broken ribs had healed and except for the broken arm and loss of full strength, he seemed completely healed. The doctors said that if he got plenty of rest, he could go home. 

     "Hey, Big Bot…I mean, Eric," Chris called, "shouldn't we be going up there to see how they're doing? They have been up there a long time."

     Eric shook his head and chuckled, "It's okay. I think they cam manage. In the meantime, we should try to locate the others. They may be in danger."

     "Ariana tried to call Ryan and Alex," Jamie informed him, "and Devon, when Justin gave her the number. No one's home. I bet, they already found Justin's dad and are on their way back." Jamie smiled, satisfied with his explanation.

     Eric thought then smiled back, "I appreciate that positive thinking, Jamie, but I think that if they found anyone, they would have called. So, keeping that in mind, is there any way of finding them?"

     "Not unless they transform," Chris shook his head, "that way we could detect their sparks through a long range scanner. Right now, the only one of us that has a built in long range scanner is Silverbolt. But Justin is in no shape to do anything."

     "Right," Eric agreed, "then I suggest one of us goes home, in case they call."

     "That would be Ariana," Chris said, "they're more likely to call her."

     "Then we wait for her and Justin to return," Eric sat down, "for now, you guys can tell me what I missed while I was gone."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "Well, that should be the last of it," Ariana picked up the backpack she brought with her, "let's just hope none of us end up here again."

     "Not a very nice place," Justin agreed. He got up from his siting position on the bed, leaning on the wall with one hand. Obviously, his full strength had not returned to him. "You know, school is over at the end of next week and the prom is this Friday…I know you don't like dressing up but…would you consider going with me?"

     "Oh, of course I'll come," she was overjoyed, "but are you sure you can come? I mean, first day out of the hospital and you're ready to get on the dance floor."

     "I'll be alright," Justin said with a smile. 

     "That's what you said when you went to look for Eric," Ariana said, "and look at you. Jeez, why do you always have to be the hero, get yourself killed." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

     "Is that a "yes" to the prom, milady?" he hugged her back with a smile.

     "If we survive until then, yes," she joked, "come on, let's go down, before our _fearless leader gets the wrong idea that something's happening up here."_

**Chapter 2**

     **_What am I going to do, Rachel_****_ thought, as she walked back to the waiting room, _****_do I tell them that I know? What if there is no "good guy" "bad guy" in this war they're in? What if the Maximals are just as likely to hurt people as the Predacons? Sure, they seem nicer, but what if their not? What if they'd kill me just for knowing who they are? I'd better lay low until I know more, she finally decided. Rachel finally looked up. Her eyes widened at what she saw. _**

     It was the guy she bumped into before, Martin. He was sitting on a chair with a cup of water in his hands. He looked worried about something.

     "Hi," she said in a friendly voice.

     "Oh," Martin looked up, "Hello again."

     "You okay?" she asked, gently and sat down next to him.

     "Yeah, just…thinking," he lied.

     "Listen…um Martin," she stumbled, "I'm not very good at this, but I was wondering if you wanted to go get something with me, sometime?"

     Martin hesitated. He knew he should just say "no" but, she seemed nice enough. **_It's not like you're going to get involved, he told himself. "Sure," he said out loud, "I'll call you?"_**

     "Yeah," she scribbled her number down on a piece of paper, "here. Maybe we could get together after school tomorrow. It'll be fun."

     "Okay," Martin looked at his watch, "look, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." He got up and walked away.

     Rachel smiled. He was defiantly her type: tall, good looking, mysterious…**_Wait a sec, she thought, _****_wasn't he in the parking lot? She thought back._**

**_Flashback,_**

    _ "Dinobot, TERRORIZE" Rachel watched in horror from behind the pole in the parking lot as Martin transformed into a metallic creature that resembled a veloci-raptor._

**_End of flashback,_**

     "Dear God," Rachel placed her hand over her moth, "he's one of them. He's Dinobot!"

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

    "So tell me," Devon questioned the man, "how do you know about Predacons?"

     "I shouldn't say," the man relied, "but if you really are Maximals, you must know. It started almost 16 years ago, when my son was about a year old.

     "I worked with the Autobots at the time, Optimus Prime himself in fact. I witnessed first hand what the Great War caused: the pain, suffering, destruction. Then, I got the worst news possible. Optimus Prime told me that after the Great War, there was going to be another war here only this time, the people were going to be directly involved and that my son was going to be one of them.

     "I was shocked, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want my son involved in any of this. When he was seven, a tragedy struck our family: my wife, his mother died. By that time, I had forgotten Prime's warning but, at right after Marlaina, my wife, died, everything resurfaced. I thought that my son would be involved in the up coming war, because of my former connection with the Autobots so I left."

     "You're son's name wouldn't be Justin Carter by any chance would it?" Alex asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

     "Yes it was," the man nodded, "as you may have already guessed, I am Rafe Carter. And since you're here, I take it Justin has discovered his identity?"

     "Yes," Ryan nodded, "but that's not why were here. Justin suffered a terrible accident and no one can find a matching blood type. You are the only one with a compatible type so we need you to come to the hospital."

     Rafe took in a deep breath, "Well, I abandoned my son once, I'm not about to do it again. Lead the way."

**Chapter 3**

     "I'll get it!" Rachel ran down stairs as the phone rang. It was a Tuesday, a day after Justin came back from the hospital. He opened his door and peaked out.

     "Who's calling?" he asked.

     Rachel ignored him and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

     "Hey, Rachel, it's Martin."

     "Oh hi, Martin." Rachel smiled and walked back up the stairs with the cordless phone. Justin's eyes widened.

     "Wait a minute?" he garbed Rachel's arm, "Martin? As in Martin Scott? The guy from school?"

     "Yeah, what's it to you?" Rachel shook him off, went in her room, and locked the door.

     "Who was that?" Martin asked.

     "Oh that," Rachel shook her head, "that's my foster brother. Don't pay attention to him."

     "I don't know, his voice just sounded…never mind," Martin shook it off, "so listen, I'm free tonight, would you like to go somewhere?"

     "Oh sure," Rachel was delighted, "you know, I know this great café down the street from my house. How about I meet you there in a half hour?"

     "Sounds good, see you then," Martin hung up.

     Rachel hung up her phone, sighed, and smiled. She ran to her closet and swung it open. **_This'll be fun, she thought,_****_ maybe he's not as bad as the rest of the Predacons. At any rate, let's see what I'm going to wear. She looked at different out fits. Then, a knock came at the door._**

     "Who is it?" she called.

     "It's Justin. Open this door, Rach," the knock came again, more persistent.

     "What do you want?" Rachel opened the door and rolled her eyes at him.

     "I want to know what you're doing making date plans with Martin Scott," he demanded.

     "I'm not making date plans," Rachel protested, "and even if I was, it's none of your business. I can go out with anyone I want." She dropped the outfit she chose on her bed and planted her hands on her hips to show Justin she wasn't joking. But he wasn't having any of it.

     "No, you listen to me," he garbed her arm tightly and glared at her, "Martin is a trouble maker. He's not like anyone you've ever went out with before. He's very dangerous and I won't let you put you're self in that kind of danger."

     "So what are you afraid of?" she challenged him, "what that he'll turn into a monster and kidnap me or something?"

     **_Something like that, Justin thought. "You can't even begin to understand how dangerous he really is."_**

     "Is this the same Justin who said he didn't care because he wasn't my real brother?" she said, "tell you what, you leave me alone and if I get into trouble, you can pull off one of you're famous rescues, **_Silverbolt!" she slapped his chick lightly and went out the door._**

     **_She knows, Justin thought furiously, _****_how in the name of Primus dose she know?_**

**Chapter 4**

     "Come on, Ariana, pick up," Alex rolled his eyes as he waited. Finally after she didn't pick up for five rings, he turned off his cell-phone, "she's not picking up. I guess she's still at the hospital."

     "Then that's where we're headed," Ryan said, "we have to get there fast 'Cause if Justin is not out of his coma, he's in big trouble."

     "You said Justin was a Maximal now," Rafe asked, "who else is on the team?"

     "Well, there are to kids, Chris and Jamie…" Alex started.

     "Chris is not a kid," Ryan interrupted.

     "He sure acts like it," Alex muttered, "anyway, he's Cheetor and Jamie is Nightscream. Then we have Jamie's older sister, Ariana who is Blackarachnia you're son's girlfriend, by the way. And then we have the three of us, Depth Charge and Rhinox," he pointed at his comrades, "and my gorges self, Rattrap. Hold the applause."

     "We are," Devon was not amused.

     "So who's in charge?" Rafe asked.

     "Oh, that would be Optimus Primal, our fearless leader," Alex said, "but we didn't find him yet."

     "Another Optimus?" Rafe frowned.

     "Yep and with speeches twice as bad," Alex assured him.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     "Ariana, what's going on?" her mother stood in the door way to her room, "I've never seen you this happy."

     "Oh didn't I tell you?" Ariana faced her mother, smiling from ear to ear, "I'm going to the prom."

     "You are? Well, that's…that's great," Mrs. Bailey looked confused for a minute, "this from the girl who said she hated dresses and would never go to a dance in her life. So tell me, who is the lucky guy who won you're heart?"

     "Justin," Ariana blushed.

     "That boy from the hospital? I didn't know you had any interest in him."

     **_There's a lot you don't know, Ariana thought. "Well, I do. He's really nice and sweet. Not to mention his Brad Pitt look."_**

     Her mother laughed, "I'm glad you fell that way. True love is so rare and wonderful. Cherish it."

     "I will, mom."

     Mrs. Bailey walked back out in the hall and then stopped, "By the way, are we going to shop for a prom dress?"

     Ariana was about to answer but her phone rang. She told her mother to hold on and picked up the phone. Mrs. Bailey walked out saying that she would talk to her later.

     "Hello?"

     "Well you're hard to get a hold off," Alex sounded very angry, "listen, sistah, we've been looking high and low but we finally found him."

     "Rafe Carter?" Ariana was excited.

     "No, Luke Skywalker's father. OF COURSE RAFE CARTER! We're headed back to the hospital now."

     "I hate to tell you this, Alex, but you're too late."

**Chapter 5**

     "What? Oh man, webs I…I'm sorry. Just...look I'm sorry about everything bad I ever said to you or Bowser-boy, I…"

     "No, no Alex, no," Ariana couldn't stoop laughing, "Justin's not dead."

     "Oh, then I take all of that stuff back."

     "He's fine. He's out of the coma and back home. And there's more news: Optimus is back."

     "Hey great for the Bird-Dog, and…wait did you just say Optimus?"

     "Yeah."

     "Optimus, the boss monkey, our fearless leader? You're kidding right?"

     "Nope. Looks like you boy's missed all the fun. Again."

     "Well, who is it?" Alex demanded.

     "It's Eric. He didn't tell us before because Megatron would have extinguished Justin's spark."

     "Mega-ego's back too? Oh boy, we leave for a day and look what happens."

     "Let me talk to her, Alex," came Ryan's voice from the background. Alex reluctantly handed the phone to him.

     "Ariana, what's the story? Is Justin okay?" Ryan asked.

     "Look just talk to cheater breath over there," Ariana sighed, "I gotta go." She hung up.

     "Who was that?" Jamie asked, who had just walked into the room.

     "Oh good news," Ariana turned to him, "that was Alex. He, Ryan, and Devon found Justin's father. They're on their way back."

     "Whatever, I just came here to tell you someone came by."

     "Justin?"

     "No, that girl from the hospital, Rachel."

     "Rachel? We're not the closest of friends, I wonder what she wants," Ariana stood up and walked down stairs. Rachel sat on the couch and stood up when she saw Ariana.

     "Hi," Rachel said.

     "Um…hi," Ariana replied, still wondering why the girl was there, "Jamie said you wanted to talk to me."

     "Yeah, it's important. Can we go up to your room?"

     "No, here's fine," Ariana folded her arms under her chest.

     "I think you'd prefer talking in your room, _Blackarachnia," Rachel lowered her voice so that Mrs. Bailey didn't hear._

     Ariana's eyes widened but she remained calm, "Jamie," she said to her brother, "hold the fort here. Rachel, come with me."

     When they got to Ariana's room, she walked in and locked the door. 

     "So how the hell do you know?" Ariana demanded, "wait let me guess, you're working with the Preds."

     "No, no," Rachel shook her head, "nothing like that. I saw you and the others in the hospital parking lot. What I want to know is, what exactly are you and where did you come from?"

     "I don't have to answer anything," Ariana objected.

     "Please, actually I need to know because of Martin."

**Chapter 6**

     Ariana was shocked, "Martin Scott? Dinobot?" Rachel nodded, "Well if you really know who he is, what are you thinking hanging out with him?"

     "That's just it, I don't know anything. That's why I want you to tell me," Rachel pleaded, "I know that you and my brother think that's something's bad about him, but I don't know what it is. He seems nice to me. What is it that you guys know and see that I don't?"

     "Oh, I guess I might as well tell you," Ariana gave up, "It started along time ago, on the far away planet of Cybertron…" she told Rachel about the Beast Wars, the Techno-Organic War, about the rebirth of the sparks, and finally about how she and her friends found out about their Maximal identities. Rachel listened, wide eyed.

     "So as you see," Ariana said when she finished, "Predacons are bad news, you really shouldn't get involved with Martin."

     "But I thought you said he was a Maximal," Rachel asked.

     "That was the old Dinobot," Ariana tried to explain, "the spark that Martin has belongs to the old Dinobot's clone, the transmetal 2 Dinobot. Trust me, he's evil."

     "Why do I get the felling that you're not only trying to convince me, but yourself as well?"

     Ariana took in a deep breath then answered, "I am, because I was one of them. Well, not by choice but it happened."

     "So what changed?"

     "Your foster brother came along. To make a long story short, he convinced me to switch sides. Now about Martin, all I can tell you is that personally, I don't like him. He's vicious and one hundred percent loyal to Megatron. But I guess since I was a Predacon as well, I can't lecture you."

     "Well at least you listened to me, Justin just yelled and said I shouldn't see Martin, without any explanations."

     "He was just worried," Ariana assured her, "what kind of explanation could he have given? He didn't know you knew. Which reminds me, don't even think of telling anyone our secret."

     "I won't," Rachel promised and stood to leave, "Thanks, I feel better." She left.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     When Rachel walked into the café, Martin was already there waiting for her.

     "Hey," she sat down across from him.

     "How are you?" Martin asked.

     "I'm okay, but I do want to talk to you," Rachel was nervous, "I talked to a friend of mine, and she asked me to talk to you about this. Would the name 'Maximals' ring a bell?" Martin had his guard up instantly, "or…or an alarm?"

**Chapter 7**

     "How do you know about them?" Martin asked, trying to keep his voice down.

     "The friend I talked to was Ariana Bailey, otherwise known as Blackarachnia, and my foster brother is Justin Carter, otherwise known as Silverbolt. Plus, I was there when they fought in the parking lot of the hospital."

     "If you were there, you know about Predacons as well," he concluded, "why, then, are you not afraid of me?"

     "Because Ariana explained the past to me. You're a worrier, Martin, you would never harm an innocent person."

     "You are correct," Martin agreed, "so what now?"

     "Well, I don't really know what you've been through or what it feels to be in your position, but I do know what it's like to have your feelings in turmoil. On the one hand I feel that I'm not suppose to be here because they all say you're the 'bad guy' but on the other hand I feel that I must be here because of what I feel."

     "What do you feel?"

     "I feel that a true worrier such as your self deserves better then the existence under Megatron's command. I know that in the past you once chose to leave the Predacons and alien yourself with the Maximals. I feel that the time has come to make that choice again."

     Martin shook his head and buried his face in his hands. This was not what he had expected her to say. The shear fact that she knew had come as a shock, but that she still wanted to even speak to him, completely blew him away. The thought that this was a trap by the Maximals crossed his mind, but he quickly dismissed it. **_Rachel wouldn't do that, he thought, _****_she may know them but that dose not mean anything. The Maximals are honorable worriers, they would never exploit her to get to me._**

     "I can not do that," Martin said, "betrayal is dishonor. But I do feel that I owe you for asking, so I'll do you a favor: I'll leave. You don't need to get involved in this, Rachel and if anyone knows you're with me, they'll come after you to get to me. And I couldn't stand to see you get hurt because of me. So just stay away." He got up to leave, but Rachel took his hand and pulled him back down on the chair.

     "I'm already involved, Martin," she said, "I got involved from the minute I knew the truth. You had nothing to do with that. But I do want to help you turn to the right side."

     "I already said I could not do that," he insisted, "I won't betray my teammates, and I am leaving now, I don't want to place you in any unnecessary danger."

     "Wait," Rachel said quickly, "alright, you've made your point, but would you deny me one last dance?" when Martin frowned, she explained, "the prom is this Friday and I would love it if you came with me. Unless, of course, Predacons have better things to do on Friday nights."

     Martin considered his options. Did he really want to go with her? Yes, there was no denying that fact, but could he? He knew that Stephen was still at the university and that the others probably wouldn't come. And what did he care if they did come? After all, he was the second in command.

     "All right," he nodded, "I'll come."

**Chapter 8**

     Rachel was overjoyed, "Great, look if you want to go somewhere else and talk about this, I'd be more then happy to oblige."

     "Actually," Martin looked at his watch, "it's getting late. It's 20 minutes past 9, so I suggest we head home. May I walk you back?"

     "Yes, you may," Rachel grinned to herself, **_This is fun, I fell like one of those ladies from the medieval age with my knight in shining armor…at least I hope he's a knight in shining armor. _**

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     The same day at 5 p.m., Ariana and Jamie met Ryan, Devon, Alex, and Rafe at her front yard, "So how was the trip? Any Pred problems?"

     "No, basically all boring," Alex responded, "except for the fact that Mr. Carter over here seems to know who we are."

     "He's not the only one," Ariana remembered Rachel, "Justin's foster sister knows too. She saw one of the battles. But how dose he know?"

     "Long story," Devon said, "you can worry about it later, although I suggest not worrying about it at all. In the meantime, I hear Primal's back. So where is he?"

     "Eric and Chris are on their way here," she said, "Eric stopped by his house earlier to say hi to his parents and brother, since he's heading back to the university to finish his last courses."

     "And Justin?" Rafe asked, hopeful he would see his son again.

     "He's coming," Ariana said, "though, he's taking somewhat a different rout."

     Just as she finished speaking, a large shadow pasted over their heads. Rafe was startled, but the others didn't seem surprised. After a few circles in the sky, Silverbolt finally planted his mighty legs on the solid ground.

     "You sure know how to make an entrance, Bowser," Ariana laughed and shook her head, "what if someone had seen you?"

     "Sorry," Silverbolt apologized and changed into Justin.

     "Silverbolt!…uh Just, oh compadre am I ever glad to see you back! Hey, gotta tell ya, I didn't think you would make it!" Alex's eyes lid up.

     "Thanks, I think," Justin muttered, but his attention was focused on his father, "so…you're back." There was thick tension in the air and silence between them. Rafe studied his son's expression with interest. It was such a long time since he's last seen him, over ten years. Justin had certainly changed greatly. No longer was he the boy that Rafe remembered. Justin was now a young man, with broad shoulders, powerful body, and bright grey eyes.

    In turn, Justin didn't remember his father like this. The father he knew was a fun-loving, kind, and gentle man. The person he saw now was serious and looked much older then his years. 

     "Son, I'm…I'm so glad to see you, again…" Rafe started, but Justin put up his hand and Rafe fell silent.

     "There is a time and a place for this later," Justin said, "at the moment, I'd like to speak with my teammates about maters of the utmost importance. It's about Rachel and Martin. Shall we go inside?"

**Chapter 9**

     "And that is all," Justin finished the story, "bottom line is Rachel knows about us, and now she may have fallen in love with Martin Scott."

     "Well, I already knew that," Ariana said, "I don't think either of us are the once to lecture her about who she can or can't fall in love with."

     "But it's dangerous," Justin said, "you and I know the Transmetal 2 Dinobot well enough. He's a living weapon who answers only to Megatron."

     "Just like his brother, Rampage," Devon said through his teeth.

     "You didn't care that it was dangerous when you fell in love with me," Ariana pointed out, completely ignoring Devon, "why would Rachel be any different?"

     "She may not be different in those terms," Ryan said, "but, she's not even a transformer. If the Predacons were to pull anything she would be totally undefended. Then again, Dinobot, even the Transmetal 2, was not without a sense of honor. As long as he doesn't know that Rachel knows about us, he'll see her as an innocent bystander and therefor, won't attack."

     "I hope you're right," Justin nodded. He was about to say something else when a knock came at the door. Ariana got up and walked out of the living room to open the door. When she returned, Eric and Chris were with her.

     "Hey, guys," Chris greeted the rest cheerfully, "glad to see you all back. Did we miss an interesting conversation?"

     "Yeah," Alex said, "what _we missed was the Boss Monkey's 'Welcome Back Party' " he turned to Eric, "but it's still great to have you back, Fearless Leader."_

     "Good to see you too," Eric smiled, "as with the rest of you." He turned to Ryan, Devon, and then Rafe, "I see we have a knew face. Are you Rafe Carter?"

     "I am," Rafe got up and extended his hand, "It's an honor, Optimus Primal."

     "Please," Eric shook his hand, "Just call me Eric. And the honor is all mine."

     "Wow," Jamie's eye's lit up, "this is the first time we've all been together since we were reborn."

     Rafe suddenly remembered the time. He got up, "Listen I've got to go. I have a hotel room rented in this area but I've got to get there. I'll see the rest of you tomorrow."

     When he left, Justin also looked at his watch, "I've gotta go too," h said, "it's 9 p.m. and if Rachel isn't back by now something must be wrong." He kissed Ariana on the cheek, waved good-bye to everyone else and left.

**Chapter 10**

     Martin and Rachel walked down the dark streets. It was already 9:40, but they decided to take their time. Martin talked about his days as a worrier during the Beast Wars. Rachel asked about the time before the Beast Wars, but Martin said he didn't remember.

     "The truth is," he said, "that I do not poses the original Dinobot's memory. Sometimes I have breakthroughs where I would see a rush of images from his memories but that's all."

     "I bet you were some hot-shot hero back then, though," Rachel teased.

     "You mean the old Dinobot was," Martin corrected, "he was not me. I suppose the easiest way to think of him is as my twin bother."

     "Speak of the devil," came a voice from behind one of the buildings. Rachel took a step back. Martin narrowed his eyes and focused his attention on the voice. He'd recognize it anywhere, "you should have really told me where you were going, brother dear. It would've saved me a lot of time tracking you down." Rampage said as he stepped out of the shadow. Martin eyed his half brother, who had his weapon fully locked and loaded.

     "What do you want, Rampage?" Martin asked. He stepped in front of Rachel as if to protect her from the maniacal transformer. But Rampage clicked his tong.

     "That won't save her," he promised, then shifted his attention to Rachel, "are you afraid human? Yes, I can feel you're fear. My spark feeds on it."

     "And I hold half of it," Martin remembered, "Dinobot, TERRORIZE!"

     Rachel stepped back and watched in fear as Martin transformed into Dinobot. Even though she believed he wouldn't hurt her, she couldn't help but feel afraid of the transmetal 2 raptor. And Rampage felt her fear.

     "You see," he told Dinobot, "_she's afraid of you. Did you really think she would look at your face…your true face…and give you a kiss?"_

     "Enough!" Dinobot roared. He opened his spark chamber and squeezed hard on the spark. Electronic jolts of pain ran through him, but it didn't hurt him as much as it hurt Rampage. He screamed in pain and clutched his chest.

     "Can't you fight fair battles anymore?" Rampage asked through the pain, "I thought you considered yourself a warrior."

     "I must do what I can to protect an innocent," Dinobot said, though his honor was hurt a bit, "be gone, for living or dark undead, I will smite you if you touch her."

     Rachel couldn't help but smile through her fear. **_Now this, she thought_****_, is what I call a knight in shining armor. _**

     "Lucky for you," Rampage looked at her, "he was here since I would _never hurt family. See you around, brother." Then he ran of deeper into the darkness. Dinobot let out a low, deep growl and changed back into Martin. He fell on his knees on the side walk._

     "That was amazing," Rachel came up next to him, but when she saw his grim expression, she frowned, "Martin? Are you alright?"

     "You were afraid of me," he replied in a hushed voice, "you thought I was an ugly monster."

     "No," she turned his face in her hands and turned it towards her, "you're a beautiful human being." Their faces drew closer together until their lips touched in a soft, gentle kiss. Martin was surprised that he reveled in the moment. But then his warrior instincts kicked back in.

     "No," he pushed her away from him.

     "What…what's wrong?" Rachel was stunned.

     "It can't be like this," Martin told her, "not now, not ever. I placed you in great danger today by simply being with you. Rampage didn't know that you knew about us. He attacked because you were with me."

     "No…" Rachel protested.

     "Yes," Martin got up, "look you are a really kind person, Rachel, and that's exactly why I won't put you in danger. Good-bye." He let go of her hand and ran off.

     "Martin wait!" she yelled after him, but it was no use. She closed eyes as hot tears ran down her face. The night was getting darker and colder, as she walked home alone.

**Chapter 11 **

     When Justin got back, it was 9:50 p.m.. He opened the front door, took off his jacket and sneakers, and went into the living room. Just as he hoped, he found Mr. and Mrs. Gellar there.

     "Hello, Justin," Mrs. Gellar said in a friendly voice when she saw him.

     "Hi," Justin replied, "have either of you seen Rachel?"

     "No, she's not back yet," Mr. Gellar shook his head.

     "Damn," Justin whispered to himself and raced up stairs. When he got to the bottom, the door opened and Rachel walked in.

     "Hi, honey," Mrs. Gellar called from the living room, "how was your date?"

     "I don't want to talk about it," Rachel brushed past Justin. She walked to her room and slammed the door.

     "I'll…uh…I'll go talk to her," Justin offered. When he walked into Rachel's room, she was lying on her bed with her face in the pillow, sobbing. But she looked up anyway.

     "Yeah I know what you're going to say," she said, "you and everyone else told me so but I wouldn't listen. But you were wrong too, Justin."

     "How was I wrong?" Justin said calmly, "did he hurt you?"

     "No," she sat up, "see, that's the thing that's bothering me: if he'd turned out to be a jerk, I would've just left and not thought twice. But he was nice, Justin, he really was and then this other guy came along, huge and ugly. Martin called said his name was Rampage."

     "Rampage attacked you," his eyes widened, "in that case, how are you still here telling me this?"

     "Because Martin saved me," she continued, "he changed into Dinobot and fought Rampage."

     "He turned on his own teammate?" Justin frowned, "more importantly, his half brother?"

     "So after that, Martin said that he put me in danger by being with me and that he didn't want to do that so he left," Rachel finished, "see, Just? He's not a bad person."

     "Yes, I see," Justin thought for a moment. **_Could it be that Ariana was right after all? Could Dinobot really be more then a mere Predacon? "Excuse me," he said to Rachel, "there's someone I need to talk to."_**

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Stephen couldn't imagine a person he hated more then Eric Cole. If it wasn't for him, the Predacons could have been victorious. **_Now those wretched Maximals outnumber us, Predacons, Stephen thought, as he paced through his dorm room, _****_but not for long. He turned to his computer screen and typed something in. A second later, a black screen appeared with formulas, graphs, and a picture of a cycle drone spinning on it's access._**

     "The programming is nearly complete," Stephen said to himself, "now all they need is a leader…I do believe it's time to invite Thrust back. Yess."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Martin slammed the door to his office and fell back into the armed chair with a sigh. **_How could I do that to her? he thought, _****_how could I hurt her like that?_**

     "Have a fun date?" a voice asked from the shadows as Brandon, Kyle, and Logan walked in the room, "you do know it's not a very good idea to get involved with one of them," Brandon continued, "look at what happened to Blackarachnia."

     "Shut up, Tarantulas," Martin barked back, "I am not in the mood for your mind games."

     "Logan told us everything," Kyle said, "so dose she know about you? About you're real self?"

     "I said SHUT UP!" Martin exploded. He burst out of his chair, pushed them out of the room, and locked the door. Just then, his computer beeped. Martin sighed, sat back in his chair and opened the channel to the Predacon link.

     "Dinobot. What?!"

**Chapter 12**

     "My, my, are we in a bad mood today," Stephen mocked, "So which Maximal stepped on your tail? Must've been drastic, to rattle your nerves."

     "Nothing that would interfere with our victory, **_I hope," Martin said._**

     "Very well. I have something that will assist our victory over the Maximals. The cycle drone program is nearly complete. Soon, we will be able to manufacture them in great numbers. Unfortunately, we are too busy to command them. Thrust needs to be brought back. I need you to find Winston Summers. He holds Thrust's spark."

     "Alright," Martin agreed.

     "And Dinobot…"

     "Yes?"

     "What ever is bothering you, put an end to it. I want my best solder ready to fight. We cant afford unnecessary distractions in this business."

     "There won't be any."

     "Make sure of that. Megatron out," the screen went blank.

     Martin leaned back in his chair and put his head in his hands. He had a headache which had everyone's name on it. The Maximals, because they were his enemies, Rachel, because he was afraid he might have started feeling something for her, and his partners, because they taunted the feeling. **_No, he firmly said to himself_****_, emotions are a danger to war. A warrior must be focused on the battle and only on the battle. I can't…I won't let myself get any feelings for Rachel, other then the ally of my enemies._**

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Rafe moved his few possessions around the rented hotel room. He looked up when a knock came on the door. Rafe got up and opened it. He was pleasantly surprised to find Justin standing in the doorway.

     "Can I come in?" Justin asked.

     "Sure," Rafe closed the door behind him, "So…to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

     "An apology," Justin sat down in a chair, "I certainly owe you one. Devon, Ryan, and Alex told me everything. About you working with the Autobots and Prime's prediction. I shouldn't have been angry with you. I know that you felt like you had to leave."

     "But I shouldn't have," Rafe sighed, "son, there are many roads in life. Right ones and wrong ones. We can't always chose the right road, but we should always try especially when it comet to life changing decisions. I chose the wrong road when I left, but I'm glad you still managed to pull yourself up and grow into a strong young man," he smiled, "I understand you're quite the hero in these parts."

     "I try," Justin smiled as well, "but we Maximals are a team. I owe them my life as they owe me theirs. Especially Ariana. She is, and always has been, my deepest love."

     "Tell me about your past," Rafe asked, "you are my son and yet I know so little about you."

     "Well," he started, "my first memories start in the middle of the Beast Wars…"

**Chapter 13**

Friday night,

     "Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Jamie hung around in Ariana's room while she was getting ready for the prom, "what if Preds show? You'll need my help right?"

     "Jamie don't worry about it," his sister assured him, as she spun around in front of the mirror, "I don't think Megatron will show. At least he better not if he knows what's good for his health. This is going to be a perfect night. No Predacons will ruin it."

     "But it'll be just you, Justin, Alex, Devon, Chris, and Ryan," Jamie protested, "Eric's not coming either. Please can I come? Please, please, please."

     "No, no, no," Ariana whirled to face him, "look there won't be any problems. Plus, what do you think you're going to do at a high school prom?"

     Jamie put his finger to his head as if thinking then answered, "Well, whatever it is that you guys do there."

     Ariana laughed, "I promise you, you wouldn't like it. There's a lot of dancing, announcements, and all the mushy, romance stuff that you hate."

     "Romance?" Jamie stuck out his tong in disgust, "yuck. On the other hand, I'll sit this one out." He walked out and went back to his room.

     Ariana chuckled at her brother. Just then her phone rang and Ariana picked it up, "Hello?"

     "Hey, it's Rachel."

     "Oh, it's you," Ariana made a face, "what do you want?"

     "Did you talk to Martin recently?" Rachel asked in a desperate voice.

     "Talk to him?" Ariana repeated, "look, this is how this thing works: he's a Predacon, I'm a Maximal. The only reason I would talk to him it to tell him how much I hate his guts."

     "But you don't understand," Rachel said, "he's nothing like that. We were suppose to go to the prom together."

     "Okay, did you listen to anything I've just said?" Ariana couldn't believe this, "or did it go in one ear and come out the other? You can't do that. If he doesn't show up, you can sleep safer tonight."

     "I'm still going to the prom, though," Rachel informed her.

     "Do what you want," Ariana shrugged, "just steer clear of Martin," just then her front door bell rang, "that's Justin, I've gotta go." She hung up the phone and ran down stairs.

     "Hello, handsome," Ariana smiled when she opened the door. Justin smiled, leaned down, and kissed her.

     "Ready to go?" he asked.

     "Sure, buy the way, Rachel just called," Ariana told him as they walked out the door.

     "About what?"

     "She planed to go to the prom with Martin, but he turned her down. At least that's how I understand it. But she's going anyway."

     "Well, better for her," Justin said firmly.

**Chapter 14**

     The prom was busy. The music was playing, teenagers were dancing, talking, and just hanging out. Martin wasn't used to this kind of atmosphere, nor was he comfortable getting dressed up in a tuxedo. He was grateful that none of the other Predacons came, but he was suspecting Megatron had something up his sleeve. Now that Thrust was found and the cycle drone's program was up and running, Martin knew it wouldn't be long until Megatron would want to test out his latest toy. But Megatron kept his plans secret until the last moment, so Martin didn't know when and where he would strike.

     He looked around the dance room, hoping to find Rachel. But he didn't see her. He did see Ariana and Justin dancing alone. He envied them. They may have been his enemies but at this very moment they were the two happiest people in the room. He looked over in another corner, near the buffet table, where Ryan, Alex, and even Devon were talking and laughing at each others jokes. Chris, who was in charge of the music, was talking to some other girl. Everyone in the room was having a good time except him. Martin sighed and walked out onto the balcony of the school. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Ariana looked up from her place in Justin's arms at Martin who was standing on the school balcony. **_I can't believe he showed up, she thought, _****_what if Rachel was right? I should go talk to him. She stepped back from Justin._**

     "What's wrong?" he asked.

     "Could you excuse me for a second," she said, "I see an old friend I'd like to talk to."

     "Sure," Justin went to see what the other boys were up to. Ariana took in a deep breath and headed for the balcony.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Martin's life up until this point was simple: blend in with normal people and fight. But it seemed he had no control over these new feelings. And what scared him the most was that he liked it. He liked caring about Rachel. The way she looked at him when he transformed, the fear in her eyes, it sent an arrow of pain deep down into the core of his spark.

     Now he knew why Blackarachnia had defected to the Maximals. Until now, he considered her a traitor, someone who abandoned her teammates just because she realized they would lose. Now it was different. He came to understand and even  felt a certain measure of respect for her. She was braver then he was: she was willing to risk everything for the one she loved. Unlike her, Martin wasn't sure if he could to that. But then again, did he love Rachel? There was no denying that he felt something for her, but was that feeling love? He didn't know, but he knew he would have to figure it out before he made his final decision.

**Chapter 15**

     The balcony door opened and Ariana walked in. She leaned on the rails next to him. For a moment, there was total silence, then she spoke.

     "Can we talk Martin? Ex-Predacon to ex-Predacon?"

     "I'm not an ex-Predacon," was the reply.

     "Keep telling your self that," she said, "but I bet I can change your mind. Just hear me out."

     "Why should I?" he demanded.

     "Because if you wanted to attack me you would have done so already," Ariana prayed she was right, "I know how you feel about Rachel. I have to admit, she's not one of my favorite people, but I know you care for her much more then you'd like to admit."

     "How do you know I'm not using her? She is Silverbolt's foster sister so how do you know it's not a trap for him?"

     "Oh lord," Ariana laughed, "wow, you sound just like me. Believe me, during the part of time that I was with the Predacons and knew Silverbolt, I tried to convince myself the same things. I tried to tell myself that I was just using him, even that I hated him. But love isn't a felling anyone can deny or make it go away just because it's inconvenient. It's there and with it comes the hurt. There are two ways to get rid of the hurt, Martin: either be with the person or die."

     "Maybe it's better to die," Martin said, "it's dishonor to abandon your team."

     "I'm glad you brought that up," Ariana continued, "because that brings me to another point. You are an honorable person, Martin. Even though we're not on the same side, I still respect you and so do some of the other Maximals. But what honor or respect do the Predacons have? Don't lie, I know they have none. As one of them, I wouldn't have thought twice about leaving a Predacon comrade to die."

     "And it's different now?" he snorted.

     "Of course! The other Maximals and I are not only teammates, we're friends. All have earned my respect, even Rattrap, and I hope I've earned theirs. A Predacon's is worth nothing, simply because they don't have any. I'd rather be on their 10-most-wanted list."

     "You are," Martin informed her.

     "Really? Well, then you see my point. And I know honor is important to you. In a strange way, you and Silverbolt are a lot alike. Sure, you maybe a little rough around the edges, but you're both cut from the same cloth. Silverbolt falls into the "Knight-in-Shinning-Armor" category and you fall in the "Dark-Knight." And that's not bad. It only becomes bad when you start lying to yourself about where your true allegiance lye. Do me a favor and think about it. Just remember that it came from me, someone who knows where you are and where you've been." She let her final words sink in and then walked back inside.

     **_She's right, Martin thought, _****_I am a coward. A coward for not admitting my feelings. But I won't make that mistake again. He took a deep breath and walked back in._**

**Chapter 16**

     When he walked in, Martin looked around the room for Ariana. He wanted to thank her for what she said, but she was nowhere in sight. Instead he saw someone else. Someone he was both hoping and dreading to see. He saw Rachel.

     "She had just walked through the doors and looked as beautiful as ever. She wore a long cream and pink colored dress with her brown reddish hair put up in a beautiful style. Her green eyes sparkled when she saw him.

     "Hi," he said nervously when she came over.

     "I can't believe you made it," Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

     "Look," Martin started, "I really want to apologize. I've been a jerk to you and everyone else. I know it's to late for giving you the corsage and everything but maybe I could have this dance?" He held out his hand.

     Rachel smiled, "I'd love to."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Ariana smiled when she saw them start dancing. She walked over to where Chris was in charge of the music.

     "Okay, I have a job for you," she said and handed him a piece of paper.

     "What's this?" Chris frowned.

     "I need you to play this song," Ariana explained, "just do it."

     "Okay," he shrugged and changed the CD.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     Martin and Rachel kept dancing as the new song came on. It was "As Long As You Love Me" by the Backstreet Boys.

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

_People say I'm crazy and that I am blind_

_Risking it all in a glance_

_How you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you're here with me,_

     Rachel looked up at Martin and he smiled down at her.

     "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

_I don't care who you are_

_Where you're from_

_What you did_

_As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me,_

     The confession shocked Rachel a bit, but she was happy he said that.

     "I love you, too," she leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_Every little thing that you have said and done_

_Feels like it's deep within me_

_Doesn't really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be,_

     Suddenly, everyone in the room were startled by a loud bang outside. People were murmuring and asking each other what had happened. Chris grabbed the microphone as he got an idea to calm everyone.

     "Don't worry, everyone," he said, "we were planing a firework show and the staff is probably just testing it out. So there's nothing to worry about." He put down the microphone and ran to the others, who were already to fight whatever was coming.

     "I can't believe Megatron picked this night to wreak," Alex said, angrily.

     "Oh it wont be wreaked," Ariana promised, "no one is going to spoil my prom night. And Martin and Rachel's for that matter. Let's go kick Pred butt."

**Chapter 17**

     When they got outside, all six were astonished at what they saw.

     "I don't believe it," Chris whispered.

     "Not these clowns again," Alex muttered.

     In front of them stood Tarantulas, Quickstrike, Rampage, and Thrust with about 6 or 7 cycle drones.

     "Well, look who we have here," he said in a calm sing-song voice, "I haven't seen you since we kicked your tail pipes back on Cybertron. Ready to be beaten again, Maximals?"

     "I don't know," Devon shrugged, "maybe we should ask you that question. Depth Charge, Maximize!"

     "Rhinox, Maximize!"

     "Cheetor, Maximize!"

     "Silverbolt, Maximize!"

     "Rattrap, Maximize!"

     "Blackarachnia, Maximize!"

     "You were lucky last time, but you won't escape again," Megatron stepped in front of the Predacons, "no. Destroy them." 

     Both sides blasted at each other. Some shots hit them but they had little effect. A few minutes later, Martin ran outside to join the battle. He knew now what he had to do.

     "Change command codes," he whispered to himself. Once he was cretin it was done , he turned to Megatron, "this ends here," he said firmly, "I will no longer be part of something that's cruel and dishonorable. Dinobot, Maximize!"

     "What?!" Megatron bellowed. The betrayal was completely unsuspected. Dinobot shot his eye laser at Megatron and knocked him off his feet. The other Predacons, who apparently figured out that Dinobot was no longer on their side, directed their fire at him, but the Maximals fired back at the Predacons drawing their fire away from Dinobot.

     "Is this you're great act of honor, brother?" Rampage yelled at him.

     "Yes," Dinobot replied unexpectedly. **_Wow, Blackarachnia grinned_****_, I gave such a good lecture, I scared myself. Dinobot, meantime, directed his fire at Rampage._**

     "All right!," Depth Charge yelled, "Now you're talking! Let's go." Depth Charge and Dinobot pointed their guns directly at Rampage's spark chamber.

     "No one is immortal," Dinobot said before he fired, "god-bye, brother." Both guns went of with a loud bang. Rampage tried to fight back but he never had a chance. His opponents fire rained down on him, and his cold body fell hard on the ground. He was dead.

     Dinobot also fell to his knees and clutched his chest in pain. His half-spark was finely becoming whole and the old Dinobot's memories were returning to him. After a few seconds, he stood straight up. The remaining Predacons looked at him with fear. The Maximals, in wonder.

     "Leave, Megatron," Dinobot said calmly, "and take your Predacons with you if you'd like to live until the next battle." Megatron grumbled something but he knew he was defeated.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

     After the Predacon's retreat, the Maximals changed back to their human forms. They didn't look as good as they did to start with. The guy's tuxedoes and Ariana's dress were ruined. Never the less, they were in a great mood.

     "Chopperface!" Alex looked like he was about to hug Martin, but restrained himself, "hey, glad to have you back."

     "It's good to be back," Martin smiled, "although, yours is not a face I would chose to look at, vermin."

     Chris and Ryan burst into laughter. Justin, Ariana, and Devon were also grinning, although since they missed part of the Beast Wars, failed to see the joke.

     "Here we go again," Chris rolled his eyes.

     "Just like old times," Ryan smiled.

**Epilogue**

     "Ariana! It's 1:58 at night," her mother yelled from downstairs, "go to bed."

     "I'm going, I'm going," Ariana yawned. The prom was over and the night was salvaged, though it wasn't as romantic as she'd hopped. At least some good came of it: Dinobot was once again on their side and Rampage was defeated, which put the odds considerably in their favor. She walked into her room, yawned again, and switched on the light.

     "Hello," came a soft voice from the window. Ariana spun around and smiled when she saw Justin standing by the window.

     "You know," she joked, "one of these days, you'll fly in here while I'm changing and then I'd be mad at you. Well, not to much, but still…" she walked up to him and kissed him, "so what _are you up to?"_

     "Well," Justin said slowly, "I figured since we didn't get a perfect prom night, I'd give it to you now," he pulled out a CD and placed it in the player, setting the volume on low. The lights dinned as "Glory of Love" started playing.

_"I am the man who will fight for your honor,_

_I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of_

_We'll live forever, knowing together_

_That we did it all for the glory of love,"_

     "May I have this dance?" Justin smiled and held out his hand.

     "You may," Ariana placed her hand in his, he took her in his arms and they started dancing.

_"Just like a knight in shinning armor _

_From a long time ago,_

_Just in time I will save the day,_

_Take you to my castle far away,"_

_ "I am the man who will fight for your honor,_

_I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of_

_We'll live forever, knowing together_

_That we did it all for the glory of love."_

To be Continued in Part 6. "Viral Plague"…


End file.
